Demon Reunion
by RAWWRR
Summary: What if the demon inside Garra, shigaku, had a sister? What if Garra met the host of this demon? find out what happens.....future chapters will be more interesting I promise. Rated T for future chapters. Please, R&R ABANDONED!DON'T READ
1. Training Field

Demon Reunion 

(by the way shigaku's talking is in italics, Garra's is in bold, Kankuro's is underlined, and Temari's is this and the OC's is this (k) )

They were on their way to the Sand Village training grounds when Kankuro stopped causing the other two to stop.

What

Someone's there

"**Hn" was all Garra could say**

Who is it

I can't tell, whoever it is they don't look familiar

Garra kept walking towards the training grounds

What are you doing, we need to figure out who it is first

Kankuro whispered to Temari, "No one would want to fight Garra so what should we be afraid of ?

They looked at each other for a second then they went to catch up with Garra.

Garra's P.O.V (point of view)

I walked through the small forest surrounding the training grounds. Temari and Kankuro were catching up to me. I watched the person who was throwing kunais at a tree supposedly 20 feet away from her. Kankuro and Temari caught up to me.

Normal P.O.V.

"It's a girl"

They stood there watching the girl. Her hair was straight, a shiny black color and went down to about an inch above her hips. She had her hair pulled back into a high pony tail that was a lot like Ino's was before the chunnin exams. She wore a black colored dress that was also like Ino's but she didn't wear the arm protectors (whatever they are). She also wore white arm warmers (a.k.a arm coverers) and bandages around her thighs as shorts (like Ino's outfit). She wore her Sand Village headband around her slim waist. Her outfit looked like the female version of Garra's except for his gourd. Suddenly she stopped throwing kunais at her target.

What's she doing?

I don't know.

The girl raised her arms slowly making the sand all around her rise as well. Then she lowered her arms, did a number of hand signs and said, "Training attack jutsu." After that the sand took figures of men. The men started attacking her. She dodged every attack.

"Garra…I think she can control sand just like you"

Garra P.O.V.

I looked at Temari thinking that what she had said couldn't be possible but then I looked back at the girl and started to doubt it.

Normal P.O.V.

Once she dodged the attack from each one of the "men" she gave back an attack of her own. First, she did a swift 360 (degrees) kick and kicked the man in front of her in the face with her heel. The man just went back to nothing more than a pile of sand. Then she did a back flip over the man behind her and kicked him in the back. Two men were all that were left. The girl bent down letting her hands touch the ground. Then she kicked up her feet and kicked one of the men in the chest. Intending to land her back flip on the man behind her's shoulders she let her legs fall behind her. Getting ready for a standing position she got off her hands. But before she could land the man caught her by the ankles and threw her to a near by tree. Quickly she changed her position and instead she jumped off the tree and pulled out an invisible strand of thread. She then put the strand of thread and put it through the hole of a kunai. While she was in the air she gripped the thread tight but still through the kunai at the last man standing. The man dodged it easily, but then the kunai was behind him. The girl quickly tugged on the thread and the kunai went speeding straight at the man's back. He tried to dodge it but it was to late. The kunai went through his back and he dissolved away into the wind. She landed on the now sandy floor slightly panting. Then she stood up.

Garra's P.O.V.

She stared at the ground for a couple seconds then raised her left arm and pointed straight at the small are of the forest that Temari, Kankuro, and I were hiding behind. Suddenly she said something….

"Show yourself" (k)


	2. We Meet Again

I forgot to do this:

Disclamer: I don't own naruto

Anyways I **need** ideas or I might not be able to finish this story.

But now...**On with the chapter !**

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**Demon Reunion**

(Garra speaking: bold, Kankuro speaking: underlined, Temari speaking: (T), OC speaking (k) )

Recap:

**(Garra P.O.V.)**

She stared at the ground for a couple seconds then raised her left arm and pointed straight at the small area of the forest that Temari, Kankuro, and I were hiding behind.

"Show yourself" (k)

**Chapter 2: We Meet Again**

Obviously she had sensed our chakra. Quickly all three of us stepped out from the behind the trees we were hiding behind.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

"Bravo…you're good." said Kankuro 

"Thanks but I don't need compliments from you." (k)

"Why you little…" 

"Save it for sparring Kankuro." Temari said while putting her hand on Kankuro's shoulder.

Meanwhile Kankuro was still giving the girl a death glare that didn't seem to bother her.

"Kankuro, hmmm…puppeteer, long range attacks…So that must mean your Temari… (she pointed her head in Temari"s direction) greatest weapon…hmmm…your fan…So this must be the legendary Garra.(she said it while looking at him)

Let me see…greatest weapon…gourd…demon…

Shigaku…power…control's sand…am I right? (k)

"Impressive…you know your stuff." Said Temari

**(Garra P.O.V.)**

"What's your name?" (T)

"Kyoku" (k)

**(Garra's thoughts)**

"_There's something familiar about her" (shigaku)_

"**What?"**

Then he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone speaking to him.

"By the way tell Shigaku he should remember me" said Kyoku

"**What are you talking about?"**

"Here, this should answer your question" (k)

She pulled off one of her white arm warmers to reveal a black mark on her palm. The black mark was a circle with the Japanese character inside it that meant "Demonic." Garra stared intently at the mark embedded on her skin. Then, he lifted his shirt and turned around to reveal the exact same mark on his upper back.

"Looks like you know what the mark means…" Kyoku said. Temari and Kankuro were stunned. "Does this mean that there is another person out there like Naruto and Garra…" Temari thought.

Obviously…

**(Garra P.O.V.)** what just happened

I looked at her mark only to remember that I had the same mark on my back. I pulled up my shirt and showed my mark.

**(thoughts)**

"**How does she have the same mark as me?"**

"_Now I remember she is the host for my sister…Shigakenai" (shigaku)_

"**So is she my demon sister?"**

"Yes…" (shigaku) 

Shigaku was cut off when Garra snapped from his thoughts because he heard Kyoku say…

"Looks like you know what the mark means" (k)

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

There was a long silence until somebody felt the need to break it.

"So…You want to spar with us?" (T)

"Sure got nothin' better to do." said Kyoku

"Well I'm gonna spar with Kankuro …is it okay if you spar with Garra?" (T)

"I don't care…I'm up for a challenge." Kyoku said

"Hn…me as well." said Garra 

Chapter two up! Sorry it took so long for me to upload I was feelin' sick. Anyways I want at least 5 reviews and I need more ideas for the third chapter.

I'm naming it: **Chapter Three (Who's better)**

It'll be where Garra and Kyoku spar each other and see's who wins**. If I don't get enough ideas I probably won't be able to continue the story.**

P.S. Sorry that Temari was a little OOC in the end of this chapter.


	3. Who's better

Hi people, sorry I haven't been updating I needed more ideas. But anyways I would like to thank the people who read my story, even if you didn't review. Anyways I would like you guys to read my friend **i WaNt Ur SoUl** 's story "**Seven Deadly Sins" **Okay now that that's over …ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Demon Reunion

Recap:

Temari: Sooooo, you want to spar with us?

Kyoku: Sure, got nothin' better to do

Temari: I'm gonna spar with kankuro … is it okay if you spar with Gaara?

Kyoku: I don't care …I'm up for a challenge.

Gaara: hn… me as well.

Who's better: Chapter 3

Temari and Kankuro took the right side of the field while Gaara and Kyoku took the left side. Gaara and Kyoku took their battle stances.

"You ready?" said Kyoku

"Hn" was Gaara's reply

And with that Kyoku ran at Gaara with a kunai in her hand. She jumped in the air and threw the kunai at Gaara. Gaara made a sand shield with ease. Then all of the sudden the sand shield fell and a kunai whizzed past Gaara's face. Gaara was still in shock by the time Kyoku landed on the ground. Kyoku stood up straight and dusted off her clothes.

"Foolish Gaara… you forget that I can control sand as well as you, meaning that I can block any sand attack you send at me as well as destroy any sand defense that you use against me. Face it your sand is useless in this battle."

Gaara widened his eyes in surprise, but then smirked because he was impressed by how Kyoku had come up with the strategy.

**Gaara's Thoughts**

Finally I've found a worthy opponent.

_Yeah a hot one too._

Would you shut up?

Fine…humph 

God why did I have to be cursed with such a perverted demon

You're not so good yourself 

Gaara snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Kyoku running at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Hn … let the games begin" Gaara said while smirking.

With that said the fight began…

**A/N sorry I can't think of any fighting scenes right now.**

(an hour later)

Gaara ended up with his back against a tree with a kunai at his throat while Kyoku ended up with a kunai at her back in between her shoulder blades.

A/N now to Kankuro and Temari Kankuro: Oh my god 

Temari: I know, no one has tied with Gaara since that Uchiha kid. And that was like 4 years ago.

Kankuro: Uhhhhhh yeah, but besides that…I can't believe Gaara tied with a girl!

Temari: What's that supposed to mean?

Kankuro: Well obviously girls are weak.

Temari hit Kankuro on the head with her fan…hard.

Kankuro: HEY, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOUR GENDER IS WEAK!

**A/N incase you haven't noticed Temari is really mad.**

Kankuro: Uh oh…not good 

**Please stand by the following scene is not a pretty sight.**

(ten minutes later)

Kankuro: AHHHHH , HAVE MERCY!!!!!! 

Gaara: Temari you've beat up Kankuro enough already, stop.

Temari: Fine

"Is it always like this" said Kyoku.

"Pretty much, yeah" said Kankuro right before he passed out.

And that's the end of chapter 3. Thanks for reading. I hope you review. And don't forget to read my friends story… " **Seven Deadly Sins**" by i WaNt Ur SoUl. Thank you R&R


End file.
